A Pocket Full of Drabbles
by the.brown.eyed.girl
Summary: A series of drabbles for Dorcas Meadowes and Emmeline Vance


**Memo**: Yup, I write femmeslash now. Meet the DoReMi girls: Emmeline Vance and Dorcas Meadowes. I can't explain how it happened, because I'm honestly still not sure. But they're cute.

_Disclaimer: I'm not even British, so I can't be JK Rowling._

* * *

_Button_

Emm has never understood the phrase 'cute as a button'. After all, buttons usually had no visual appeal whatsoever. Comparing someone, especially a person one cared about, to a piece of glass never failed to baffle her. Usually she avoided the entire analogy out of protest. However, whenever Dorcas would crinkle up her nose and squint her eyes in concentration, Emm couldn't help it. She was gone, baby gone. Her best friend was cute as a button.

_Tea_

"You look tired this morning, Emm." Dor said as she slid in besides her friend at the Ravenclaw table.

"This is the Ravenclaw table." Emm stated, confused, as she scooted over to make room for the other girl.

"You looked tired." Dor repeated like it was all that mattered just to watch Emm's weary face break into a smile.

"Just ask her out already." Benjy muttered from besides them although neither girl seemed to notice.

"Good morning." Knocking their shoulders together Dorcas smiled and held up a slightly steaming mug. "I made you tea."

_Scarf_

Wind blew across the vast grounds of Hogwarts leaving the poor Sixth Years shivering as they fought their way through snow to make it down to Care of Magical Creatures. Girls and boys were practically indistinguishable, piled under so many layers and Heating Charms you had to go by height and whatever hair you could see for identification. Emm and Dor trudged side-by-side, arms linked tightly together to keep upright, sharing whatever mutual warmth they could muster.

A particularly strong gust of wind bowled into them. Emm squeaked and grasped at both her friend and her hat, and Dor turned to bury her face in Emm's shoulder to keep the cold away. The movement whipped Dor's Gryffindor scarf off her neck leaving both girls to watch in despair as it carried it far away.

"Here," Emm said, pausing to unwrap the thick Ravenclaw scarf from her own neck as Dorcas whined in loss. "Borrow mine."

"I-oh, wouldn't you be cold?" Dor asked hopelessly.

Smiling Emm wrapped her scarf tightly around Dor's neck. "It's not so bad, I've got you."

Dor felt deliciously warm in ways that had nothing to do with a silly scarf.

_Skirt_

"Do you like it?"

Dorcas suddenly found herself unable to swallow. Sure, she saw her girlfriend in a skirt almost every day. They were part of the school uniform. This however, seemed different. This skirt was…swishy and knee-length and _Gryffindor gold and red._

"So, it's bad then?" Emm asked, uncertain as she tugged down the edge of the offending article of clothing.

Something squeaked and it definitely might have been Dor. "No!" She said hastily shaking her head. "No, no it's very…very good."

Grinning beatifically Emm purposely twirled with a little more force than necessary before heading back to the dressing room, the skirt fanning out just so.

Dor most certainly did not swoon. This called for some Ravenclaw-themed retaliation.

_Art_

Neither girl could draw for shit, but it hardly mattered. They papered their flat with pictures of their own: little stick figures in love, crudely drawn animals and half-assed fauna. Their pictures only had one rule: both Dor and Emm had to be around when they were drawn. Some nights Dor would drag herself through the door after an Order mission to find an anxious Emm waiting up with some crayons, blank paper, a hot mug of tea and the fiercest hug possible. It didn't matter that they couldn't draw, to them it was art.

_Fiddle_

When she woke up to the sound of music bouncing off the walls of their flat, calling Dor surprised didn't quite cut it. This sounded nothing like any of their well-worn records. In fact it sounded quite a bit like the violin she grew up hearing from the boy next door. Turning around she reached out for her girlfriend, eager to share this new discovery. However Emm wasn't curled up besides her any more. Surprise turned to worry and Dor began to pad her way through the house looking for the girl.

She found Emm in the living room, facing towards the window with a fiddle tucked safely and lovingly beneath her chin. Evidently Emm hadn't heard her come in because instead of turning around she kept on playing.

The soft soprano whine of the fiddle filled their flat once more. Standing there in the doorway, wearing nothing but an overlarge shirt and underwear, Dor had never fancied herself so in love.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, the Rapid Review Rabbit loves you! xxx Moda


End file.
